


Color Me GOLD

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960 Slang, 1966, Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Michael, Jealous Michael, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Rumble - Freeform, Socs, Swearing, shop lifting, the outsiders au, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: "You think it's cool betraying your best friend so you can be popular with the Socs? You think you're cool?" Michael brings his hands out of the pockets of his jacket to press his pointer finger to Jeremy's chest. "Bad choice,"





	Color Me GOLD

**Author's Note:**

> BE MORE CHILL, THE OUTSIDERS AU!!!  
> im so excited

> _August 31st, Tulsa Oklahoma, 1966._

As Michael Mell looked out the window at 8:31 at night, he noticed that the sky could be described as almost Gold.

The sunset looks almost painted across the horizon, streaks of color and clouds. He wishes Jeremy was there to watch the sunset with him, but neither have the best parents.

Michael fiddled with his switchblade, flicking it out and closing it repeatedly. If going outside alone wasn't so dangerous he'd be anywhere but home; his room wasn't exactly pretty. The tan wallpaper was scratched and the wall was dented- (that was Michael's fault) and vinyls, clothing, and crumpled paper covered the floor.

Michael's household in general was a little- apart. His mother loved alcohol, and his father was never home, so he mostly got to be alone; unless Jeremy came over.

The two met when they were younger, and are now attached at the hip. They started describing themselves as greasers the first year of high school, when they began to truly not fit in with the rich kids and the people at school started to bully them constantly.

The two changed their style but still ran into the forest behind Michael's house to climb trees and talk, secluded in the trees.

The people who were often rude to them and all other greasers are the Socs. People who are wealthy and pretty and popular- things that neither of them could be described at at the time.

The first time Michael was genuinely scared of the Socs, was when Jeremy came to his house bruised and shaking. Neither of his parents were home, so Michael invited him in and listened to what happened while cleaning his cuts and bruises.

He had been jumped by Socs, four of them, while walking to Michael's. They held a knife to his throat and punched, scratched, and ruined him. That night he slept at Michael's, but he had a hard time actually sleeping- and he still has nightmares.

Michael felt angry at the memory, tossing his closed blade on the floor and falling onto his back. He looked at the ceiling above his bed. Not nearly as pretty as the sky- sure it was painted like the sky appeared to be; but it wasn't gold.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos! that's how i know to actually write this


End file.
